1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a regenerator circuit for CCD arrangements in a multi-layer metallization structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In charge coupled circuits it is necessary to regenerate the information after a specific number of transmissions in order to retain the original information. High demands are made on the regenerator stages needed for this purpose in terms of space requirements and transmission speed.
For example, in known digital regenerator stages, on the basis of the quantity of charge incoming in the regenerator stages, a decision is made as to whether a new charge parcel is to be input at the following input or not. This is generally effected in that the incoming charge parcel serves to influence the potential at the gate terminal of a MOS field effect transistor of the input stage in such manner that either current flows or does not flow between the source zone and the drain zone of the transistor.
In addition to the relatively large space requirements, such circuits have a further disadvantage that they do not comply with the speed requirements of approximately 10 MHz for CCD arrangements.